A customer of a video store/parlor may desire to preview video data associated with a movie. The video store/parlor may not have a capability or a station to enable the customer preview the movie. Even if the store/parlor personnel generate a preview of the movie, post-processing of the video data may be an involved and inefficient process.
In another scenario, a user may wish to download the movie for a price. The user may not be excited about the movie enough based on media reviews. The lack of previews available of the movie may not help a cause thereof with regard to the user. Again, the content distributor may find the preview generation process for each movie involved and inefficient.